The Things You Do To Me
by ncisfan2759
Summary: Total Drama Pahkitew Island has ended and Topher had to go back to living his life without Chris. Haunted by a 'dream' that might of led to his early departure, will he cope with the constant reminder of lost love? How will Chris feel when he spots Topher with a new 'friend' weeks after the show ended? What might happen if they run into each other?
1. Chapter 1

Things haven't gone so well for me since I got voted off Pahkitew... Sure I've got lots of people to notice me for even making it on the show but it was only for the publicity... to be on the good side of a possible millionaire, but it's also got me into fights with people that were not happy with my performance on the show.

No one really wanted to be friends with a guy like me. I might have the looks but I was considered 'too much drama' and 'full of myself'. They picked on me for thinking that I could become rich and famous and lately... I've started to doubt that I'll ever be...

It's nice to have some people walk up to me and ask me how it was like on Total Drama. I know if I saw one of the past competitors that I would have done the same thing but it's just a short time thing. My 15 minutes of fame have all but vanished... _I was yesterday's news..._

After actually watching the episodes that I was in rather than living them, I could see what I did wrong. I realized how backhanded my compliments towards Chris actually sounded... I also saw the reason for auditioning for the show in the first place.

_ Chris McLean... _from his sadistic yet handsome smile to his chiseled yet nearly always hidden chest, I became obsessed... if it was as bad as Sierra's... I honestly don't know...

I craved to be like him from the very beginning. At first, I thought that the reason I was obsessed with him was because I idolized him. I fixated on his strengths and tried my best to be like that. It later brought me into the world of acting and the drama that came with it. Later on, I realized that it wasn't that at all...

I was nearly stunned into silence when I first met Chris; to actually talk to_ the_ Chris McLean, even if he was just a hologram. When I met him for real, I never wanted to leave his side and I think that made me as desperate as Sierra when she can't blog or talk to Cody...

I only realized how I felt towards him during one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had. Well, I could've sworn that it was a dream. Though, I always hoped that it wasn't; I wished that it meant a whole lot more...

_~I was walking around the island only hours after the elimination of our food. I was looking around and realized that there were trees in places where there weren't any days before. I was too busy taking in the view that I nearly tripped when my foot hit the side of a large rock that hadn't been there only hours before._

_"Ow! Woah, that was close," I said as I stood there in front of the rock._

_Suddenly, the rock lifted up from the ground like it was some sort of lid. I looked at it closely and realized that it was an entrance or exit of some sort. I pulled back because I was afraid that the rock might fall down on me._

_"It looks like a tube or something. I wonder where it goes. Does anyone know this is here?" I asked as I glanced around. "One way to find out..."_

_I stood up and looked around one more time to make sure that no one saw what I was going to do. I counted silently to three before jumping into the tube and I was terrified when I heard the rock close off the way I came._

_After a minute or two of falling and sliding down the tube, I finally saw the ground. I somehow landed on my feet without hurting myself. I looked around and I realized that it was in some underground bunker or something like that. I knew that I should've gone looking for a way to get out but I heard the person I was dying to see._

_"What do you mean one of the contestants are missing? Send the interns to go look for them! I don't want any lawsuits for losing a camper," said Chris as the shuffling of feet started to come down the hallway._

_I realized that they were heading straight towards me. I quickly glanced around looking for a place to hide and saw a door to my right. I rushed to it and snuck into the room as fast as I could. I pressed my ear against the door to listen as the shuffling went past the room._

_"That was close! Least I know that Chris is down here somewhere," I said as I pressed my back on the door._

_I reached out to my right in a blind search for a light switch. I finally found it and I'm astonished of the sight before me. The room was breathtaking and looked extremely expensive. I walked around wondering whose room it was but I already assumed that it belonged to Chris._

_"Hey, what are you doing in my room?" asked Chris as he came in._

_"I... um, came looking for you..." I said as I desperately tried not to stutter._

_"Kid, it's late! I have the interns out there looking for you! You're not even supposed to be down here and definitely not in my room! Get out!" he said loudly._

_"I'm so sorry! I was trying to sleep but I couldn't. I was hoping that if I went looking for you by walking around the island that it would tire me out... I guess it didn't work," I said as I tried not to stare at Chris._

_His shirt was halfway unbuttoned so I could actually see some of his well-toned chest. His hair was dripping wet and I realized that he had probably just taken a shower. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as he stared me down._

_"Well you found me... what were you thinking? I hope whatever you wanted to ask me or talk to me about was worth getting in trouble," said Chris as he closed the door behind him._

_He walked right up to me to look me in the eye despite the height difference. I don't know what happened or who initiated it but we were both into it... and if anybody asked me, I'd tell them that it was totally worth my early departure._

_I was kissing Chris McLean! It felt like I was in heaven and I wished that it would never end..._

_At first, we kissed hesitantly... as if someone might come in to interrupt us. Then it became slightly more aggressive as we both tried to dominate in our game of tonsil hockey. A moan escaped from one of us as we pressed ourselves together as if our lives depended on it._

_Chris knew exactly what he was doing as he pushed me back against a wall and started to work his way out of his shirt. Eventually, he threw it off into a corner to be forgotten for now. I took this time to run my hand across his chest while trying to memorize how his heated skin felt under my hand..._

_He started to push up my shirt when there was a loud bang on the door. We freeze and I can see the regret all over his face that slowly turns into anger._

_"Chris! We haven't found the camper yet! Do you want me to send out the animal robots or one of your Chris 'bots?" asked Chef from the other side of the door._

_"Robots?" I asked quietly which made Chris push away from me._

_He quickly grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up before he came towards me. He gripped my wrist and hauled me towards the door. He opened it and shoved me at Chef._

_"I found him going through my stuff. Get him out of here and make sure that he gets back alive. Don't want any lawsuits... you know what to do. Don't you, Chef?" asked Chris in a bitter voice._

_"You got it. Come on, kid. You shouldn't have stuck your nose into other people's business. It's a good thing that you won't stick around long enough to tell anyone," said Chef with an evil smile on his face as he shoved me down the hall._

_"What do you mean- AH!" I shouted as I got hit upside my head with something._

_My vision started to blur as I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I faintly saw two interns run in our direction. They pick me up and drag me off as I start to pass out._

_When I woke up, I was in my bed up in the tree house. I looked around and saw that some of the others were waking up or already up. I just pretended to not to remember what happened that night and went out for the challenge._

_I desperately waited for the phone call from the producers and because of that, I lost my chance of winning. When Chris told me that he knew what I did and that he tricked me, I felt like the world fell from beneath me. As I got shoved into the cannon, I could've sworn that Chef had said that he told me not to stick my nose in other people's business and Chris was trying not to look at me._

_I couldn't put my finger on it at the time but I was about to before I got shot out of the cannon...~_

Could it have been real or was it just a figment of my imagination? I really wasn't sure and I knew that I'd probably never find out. I spent all of my free time trying so hard to move on from Total Drama. There was no way I was going back.

A week or so later, I was forced to stay with my aunt and her son that no one has seen in years. I was upstairs trying to do something that occupied my mind when my aunt called me down for dinner. I was completely taken aback when I saw the man already sitting at the table.

"Chris?" I asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chris? My name's Conner. I guess I really do need a haircut, ma," said the man as I sat across from him at the table.

I really could see how I could mistake him for Chris. If it weren't for that red shirt and his blue eyes, then he would look just like him. For some reason, the shirt itself looked familiar.

"Why's that?" asked my aunt as she set our plates in front of us on the table.

"I just got mistaken for a sadistic asshole named Chris McLean who doesn't give a shit about his contestants and even less about his interns. Is that barber shop down the street still open?" he asked.

"Chris is the greatest host that's ever lived! How dare you say that?" I asked angrily.

"Honestly, Topher... out of all the people that have ever had the displeasure of meeting that man, I thought that you would understand."

"What do you mean?" asked my aunt as she stared at me with concern while I tried to avoid her gaze.

"Chris was nice to you in the beginning because you idolized him. Once he got sick of you, he planned to get rid of you. Bastard was trying to hurt you with those challenges. Most of those challenges were rigged to get you out. Did you really think that Chris wouldn't notice that his phone was missing? The man literally calls his mother every single day!" Conner shouts as he stabs at his food.

"What? How is that true? Wait, how do _you _even know that?" I asked angrily.

"Dude, I was one of the interns! He tested out those challenges on us every chance he got! Stop defending him!"

"You know what I don't have to listen to this! I'm leaving!"

I ran up the stairs to my room to try to calm down. After a few minutes, I thought I was fine until I heard footsteps come up the stairs. I went to the window quickly and climbed out onto the tree in the backyard. I managed to get to the ground before whoever had come up the stairs could go into my room and see me.

I snuck out of the yard and onto the sidewalk with no one being the wiser. I hurried off into the more populated side of this new city, so even if they had followed me, then it would take them awhile to find me. As I walked around, I realized I made a big mistake.

I had no idea where I was. I had completely forgotten that I had moved in with my aunt, who lives in a city I hadn't heard of before. I decided to take a stroll at a nearby park so I could be easily spotted.

"It's just my luck to get so angry that I forget where I am until I'm in trouble," I say as I end up leaning against a random tree in the park.

"Dude, if people hear you talking to yourself, they'll think that you're weird," said a voice from the branches above me.

"Woah! Who's up there?" I asked as I turned around to look up at whatever was in the tree.

"Who do you think it is? Oh, right, you can't really see me, can you? It's me, Shawn," said the voice as something fell out of the tree.

The voice landed to my right and that's when I realized who it was immediately. I was so relieved to see him but I also wished that I hadn't run into his hiding spot. I was sent away to forget about Total Drama so the last thing I needed was to run into a former contestant.

"Hey, Shawn... what were you doing up there?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for Jasmine to finish working so we can go on a date. What are you doing here? I haven't seen you around before," he said.

"I just moved here. I guess I got lost while looking for a place to relax. I heard that you won; congrats, what did you do with the money?"

"I split it with Jasmine so she can open her own business and I used the rest on materials to make my anti-zombie bunker. How have you been? Have you heard of the new Total Drama news? Everyone's been talking about it for awhile!"

"No... my family's been trying to get me far away from it as possible... guess they failed since I ran into you and an intern. So what's new?"

"Topher, I found you! Dude, you had my mom worried sick!" exclaimed Conner as he ran towards us.

"Is that Chris?" Shawn asked as he looked past me.

"No, that's my cousin, Conner. He was an intern for Total Drama which explains why he hates Chris so much," I say quickly as he approaches us.

"We have to go. Got an appointment at that barber shop that we have to keep," he says.

"They're not going anywhere near my hair!" I shouted as I reached up to my hair.

"The appointment's for me, Topher. I don't want people thinking that I'm Chris anymore. No offence, Toph, but I find it insulting. Come on, let's go."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again, dude! Always keep your eyes open for the undead or they'll get you!" exclaimed Shawn as he started to shake me violently.

As he was shaking me, I saw that he was trying to send me a silent message. I just waited until he slipped a piece of folded up paper in my right hand that was out of my cousin's view. I quickly shoved it into my pocket as he used my shoulders to launch himself back into the tree.

"See ya around, Shawn. Tell Jasmine that I said hi!" I shouted as Conner started to haul me out of the park.

"What were you thinking? You could've gotten hurt! You don't even know your way around the city, Topher. Nice friend, by the way. He's the one that won on Pahkitew Island's finale, isn't he?" Conner asked as we started to walk back in the direction we came.

"Yeah, and I know, Conner. I'm so not supposed to think about anything Total Drama related but-"

"It's cool, Toph. There's no need to hide because of old friends. Sure, your parents want you to put Total Drama behind you but you still need friends. Shawn's odd, sure, but he knows what you went through while on that stupid show. Maybe he and Jasmine can rehabilitate..." Conner said before he spotted someone. "We totally have to go to this store, cuz. Can't have you wearing such totally boring looking clothes!"

He grabs my arm and pulls me into the department store that he stopped in front of. I tried to catch a glimpse of whoever Conner was trying to avoid but with no luck. He tugged at my arm until we were successfully hidden behind a large pillar.

"Woah, what's wrong?" I asked as I tried looking around the pillar like Conner was.

"N-nothing's wrong! I just remembered that you should totally check out the clothes here!" he exclaimed as he tried to keep me from seeing whoever it was.

"Aunt Martha said that you use the word 'totally' a lot when you're lying or terrified."

"Fine, I just saw Chef and I'm sure that he saw me. Now he'll be after me, so help me hide!"

Suddenly, we heard the door swing open loudly. We peek from behind the pillar that we were using to hide and pulled back soon after. I watch as my cousin slides down the pillar as his face starts to pale. Standing at the door was Chef, himself, and he looked like he could kill someone at any given moment.


	3. Chapter 3

(Chris' P.O.V.)

I walked in after Chef as he seemed to be searching for someone or something. I honestly didn't see what he might be looking for in the department store but as long as he scared the living out of someone, I was in. Might as well help him in the search...

"So, who're you looking for?" I asked as we started to walk around.

"That Conner kid is in here somewhere... when I find him, I'm going to skin him," said Chef.

"Oh, the intern that nailed you with the 'pasta blasta' after the season finale before he kicked you in the balls and totaled your ride... this is going to be brutal!" I said with excitement when I saw the angry look on Chef's face.

I didn't want to admit it but I needed something to distract me right now. The ratings weren't as great as I had expected. After what Scarlett did, people thought Total Drama wasn't worth watching anymore.

The producers have been talking about the next season but they haven't told me anything specific, or whether or not I'll still be hosting the show. As I've been waiting for my new contract, I listened in on the rumors from fans. Every rumor seemed to revolve around a new co-host.

A co-host! Ha, fat chance that they could ever compete with me! Not a single person could ever be as great as me!

"Hey, Chris... isn't that Topher over there?" Chef asked as we continued to look for the kid that Chef wanted to slaughter.

Topher's here? What's he doing so far away from his hometown? Wait, why do _I_ care?

I look up and sure enough, there's the brat that's been causing trouble to every single aspect of my life. The teen that has the knowledge that would put me out of business for good. The one that makes me think late at night for giving in to my hidden desires... _Topher..._

"It could be him... does it look like I care?" I asked while I tried to sound as annoyed as possible.

"I don't know, Chris... I heard that he'll be your new co-host for the next season," said Chef as I continued to follow him.

"That's just a rumor! There is no way that the producers are going to do something as stupid as that! Why would I need a co-host?" I asked while trying not to glance back to where I saw Topher.

I saw a look on Chef's face that I recognized all too well; that look always told me when he knew something that he shouldn't have. Knowing him means that he'll use this as leverage for as long as he needs to.

"Well, I guessed that you wouldn't mind it too much. After all, you might want to spend your free time shoving your tongue down his throat like the night before Topher got sent home," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You knew? How did you know- you were the one that opened one of the entrances so Topher could sneak in, aren't you?" I asked even though I knew that he was.

"Oh, come on, Chris. We both know that you wanted him in your bed as soon as he was a legal adult. Just go talk to the kid."

"You think you know everything about me, don't you, Hatchet?"

"I've been working with you for a long time, McLean. There isn't much that I don't know about you... found Conner!"

I look in the direction that Chef was heading to and saw Conner who was looking around. At first, I thought that he was trying to see if he could find Chef until I saw him approach Topher. I stood there dumbfounded as he tried but failed to sneak up on Topher, who turned around to catch him.

They started to talk as if they knew each other. Conner looks down while Topher was talking and grabs his hand before giving it a squeeze. Topher squeezes back and Conner leaned in to whisper something to him, which made him blush as he glanced around.

What's he doing with Topher? I-is this why he's so far away from home? Wait... why the hell do _I_ care?

I watch with a smirk on my face when Chef starts to make his way towards them. I was hoping that Chef was going to drag Conner off kicking and screaming... until Topher dragged him away with a wide smile on his face until they were outside standing with Jasmine and Shawn.

They talked for a moment before Jasmine and Shawn finally left. Chef quickly made his way to the door but he was tripped by a very short woman that he didn't seem to see. I laughed as he finally got outside and saw that they had already left. He was fuming and scaring off everyone that came near him.

"You should have beaten up Conner as soon as you got close," I said while trying to sound as neutral as possible when I went outside.

"Yeah, so he knows to not go flirting with your boy toy," said Chef who was still trying to get a reaction out of me.

"He isn't anything to me! He's just another stupid camper that got his ass handed to him for being cocky. Drop it, Chef!" I shouted as I shoved him and headed back to my car.

I can't belive that he would say that! I don't even like that brat! He's just some stupid camper. He's nothing to me but a pain in the neck... right?

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt," he said as we got into my car.

"Really? I wouldn't know. I didn't pay much attention in Social Studies," I said dully.

I drove off while wondering if Chef was able to read my mind or if he really did know almost everything about me. I look out to the sidewalks and there was Topher with the former intern. I was tempted to pull up to the curb so Chef could beat up Conner but decided against it after seeing how many people were out.

To be honest, I wanted to be the one to beat up Conner but I couldn't do that while Topher was around. I'll just have to wait until he was alone. No one would be able to stop me then.

* * *

**_(A.N.: This story is going to be written in Topher's point of view unless stated otherwise. I'm so surprised about the number of people reading this. The next chapter will explain the weird interaction between Topher and Conner. Thanks for reading!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

"That was way too close for comfort. It's a good thing that those friends of yours showed up when they did," said Conner as he looked around.

"Yeah, I guess they realized what might happen to you if Chef caught you. How do you think they knew?" I asked when we stopped at a bus stop.

"Oh, they were there when I attacked Chef for all the horrible stuff that he made me do while I was an intern. After that, Chef swore that he was going to get revenge and Jasmine and Shawn offered me a ride so I could avoid Hatchet."

"I still can't believe that you would do something like that! Aunt Martha said that you can be a bit of a coward."

"Hey! That was before I joined up as an intern for Total Drama. You tend to grow a backbone when your life is in the line of fire. I almost forgot! How's your hand, by the way? I didn't get a good look at it back in the store."

He reaches out and grabs my hand. He turns it over in his hands before squeezing it just as he did back in the store. I tried not to flinch as the pain washed over me once again. I didn't help that my hand was slowly swelling and was changing colors faintly.

"It's your fault, you know. You knocked me over when you went to hide and some employee pushing large crates on wheels didn't see me and they rolled over my hand. This is going to be the last time I talk to you for what you said in the store."

"What? You _are_ a momma's boy and a drama queen! Don't even try to deny it!"

"I. Am. Not. A. Drama. Queen. Are we taking the bus to the barbershop? I thought you said that it was close by."

"Nah, we're going home. They closed a couple of minutes ago. Have to wait until Monday since they don't open on Fridays or weekends."

"C-can we walk home? I don't really trust people, especially not on buses."

"Oh, right! Yeah, sure... I completely forgot about what your mom told me about you and buses."

"What did she tell you?"

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital or something? That hand doesn't look okay."

"Aunt Martha said that if I got hurt that I should just come home so she could call one of her friends, who is a doctor. Unless I'm in excruciating pain or if I have an allergic reaction and since I don't have either, I'll go home."

We started to walk the rest of the way home while I tried desperately to get him to tell me what he was told. I then thought of the most annoying thing I could possibly do. I decided on my poking method so I started to poke at his sides while keeping a good distance from him so he wouldn't be able to hit me.

For the first few minutes, it didn't seem to bother him much. I started to poke harder until it was more like I was jabbing him. Eventually, they took their toll and Conner grabbed my swollen hand yet again. He looked furious and for a minute, it was as if I was staring at Chris in the strange dream I've been having since I left Pahkitew.

He was gripping my hand harder and I winced at the pain while trying to fight back some tears. I didn't understand how Conner could have such a hard and painful grip when he didn't even seem to be trying to hurt me. He glared at me for a few more seconds before realization washed over him. He let go of my hand and took several steps back from me while clutching his hand, as if the situation was reversed.

"I'm sorry. I've been in a bad mood since my pa passed away. Guess I don't know my own strength... pa and my big bro used to tell me that I should work on it. Come on, if we're not home soon, then ma will skin my hide," he said as we continue walking up the street.

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me what I want to know. How about we not take turns asking each other questions until we get home," I asked while keeping an eye out for any more unexpected reactions from Conner.

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Ask me something."

"What did my mom tell you?"

"She told me that when you still went to school by bus, you had to run alongside it while slamming your hand against the windows and shouting if you were ever late. Every once and while, someone would tell the bus driver to stop so you could get in but most of the time, he just drove faster. She also told me that most of your bullies rode on that bus... did your parents ever mention us?"

"Not much... they told me that Aunt Martha moved when Uncle Jonathan died. I didn't even know that you had a brother... what would you do if I went back to Total Drama?"

There was an audible pause. I was terrified at how he might react but I was sincerely hoping that he was going to be mad at me. If he was mad, then I can use that to remind myself that that part of my life has passed.

"... I'd support you. When I look at you, I see a hollow shell of a good person. Total Drama used to be your whole life but now you don't even act like the old Topher. It was an escape from the shit you went through on a daily basis. Even though I'm not a huge supporter myself, Chris is your idol and... he brings a smile on your face, for some reason."

I froze. That wasn't the answer that I was expecting. Conner stopped walking when he realized that I stopped walking.

"Y-you'd really support me?"

I listened more closely. I was afraid that my ears had deceived me. My aunt told me that every single one of our relatives had watched Total Drama at one point but stopped. I doubted that anyone would encourage me to go back to that world.

"Somebody has to and it's not going to be anyone else in our family. Hey, there's the house! Race ya!"

I just watched as he bolted to the house. I kept walking and at first, I was confused when Conner walked back out. He handed me a Ziploc bag full of ice wrapped in paper towels. I took it and put it on my swollen hand. I tried to go inside but he stopped me.

I looked at his face and saw that his face was slightly paler than it normally is. The look on his face said something along the lines of 'how could you do this' and 'what have you done'. As soon as it appears, it quickly faded and faked joy was soon plastered on his face.

"Someone's here to see you, Topher. Did you know about this?" he asked as he nervously looked over his shoulder and into the house.

"Someone's here to see me? Whoever it is must be mistaken. Besides the few people that I've got to know at Pahkitew Island, I don't know anyone that would come to see me? Who is it?" I asked.

Someone was here to see _ me_? Why? I was just a nobody. Why would anyone want anything to do with me?

Conner let me go inside and he led me to the living room. I stopped at the doorway and tried to keep myself from doing something stupid. I smiled ruefully at the situation that was so similar to the one at dinner and the one right before I got voted off Pahkitew.

"Ah, you must be Topher. I recognized you from your audition tape and from the show, of course. Please come sit down so we can get down to business," said the man. "What happened to your hand? Let me guess... you were hiding from Chef Hatchet."

I eyed him suspiciously when I realized that he had a bushy black beard and giant nose. He was also wearing sunglasses and a hat like the one Chris wore when he told me that he fooled me. The clothes were different, sure, but it made me angry to see this man sitting there in my aunt's living room.


	5. Chapter 5

I was sorely tempted to laugh until I saw the look on Conner's face. He looked like he wanted to hurt the man in front of us. Why? Well, I knew that he hated Chris but I didn't think it was _that_ bad. I decided to act before anything bad could happen.

"Do you really like to stomp on my dreams, McLean? I fell for it once; do you really think that I'll fall for this again? How many cameras are you using to film this?" I say while trying to be as polite as possible but I was just annoyed.

Why does he think it's funny to hurt me like this? I'm not on Total Drama anymore. He likes beating the hopes and dreams out of everyone that he's ever met. I guess it was my fault since I made myself an easy target. I practically threw myself at him.

"Ah, I figured you would react that way but I am not Christian. I really am one of the producers and my appearance merely inspired Chris' role as the fake producer. If you would like to, then you can come over here and tug on my beard, if you are still uncertain," he says as he takes off his hat and sunglasses.

There was a clear sign of thinning hair on the man's head and the nose looked genuinely large. His eyes were a light brown that were surrounded by crow's feet and wrinkles. I still wasn't sure if it was a make-up job so I did tug on his beard and it didn't budge. The hair even felt real.

"So what's this about?" I asked as I went to sit down at one of the armchairs.

"A new opportunity in the Total Drama business," said the man happily.

"There is no way I'm going to be an intern. From what Conner told me and what I've seen, it's not worth it."

"I wasn't offering you an internship. I was offering you a good high-paying job. We were thinking about you taking the new job as co-host of the Total Drama series. What do you say?"

"C-co-host? I'll be a co-host? For Total Drama?"

"Yes, think about it, young man. You get to help Chris McLean choose the campers, create the challenges, even bicker with the man to bring in more viewers, and have a guarantee to become host if Chris McLean lands himself in prison again. If you want to, then you can come back to Total Drama as a contestant. The decision is entirely up to you."

"What do you mean? What's the season going to be about?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Topher. If you become co-host, then I could tell you... but since you still haven't accepted... You have until Saturday afternoon to give us your answer. Sometime that afternoon, we'll be calling Mr. McLean to come to our office to sign his new contract. We have made two versions of the contract. One contains the new co-host clause and the other is the same old contact. We have a contract for you as well."

"B-but why me? I'm just a-"

"-a good kid that knows how to push McLean's buttons. At the beginning, Chris was affected somewhat about a camper nearly dying during a challenge. Last season, Scarlett tried to kill the rest of the contestants if he didn't hand over the money and Chris decided his life was more important than theirs. We want someone who will think for the safety of the campers. You would make sure that the challenges aren't super easy but not dangerously fatal either."

"So how do I contact you if I decide to come back?"

"Conner knows where to go. He was the one that came to me for an interview."

"If Topher decides to come back, then I'll take him there myself. I'll call first since I know that that secretary of yours doesn't like it when someone comes in without an appointment," said Conner as he sulked in his corner.

"Well, I must be off. I look forward to our next meeting, young man. You have real potential. Who knows? Maybe you can come back as an intern for the hell of it? Or maybe you can come back as a special guest for an episode or two just to bug McLean," said the man.

He stood up and stared at me for a few seconds. He quickly put his sunglasses and hat on. He walks out of the living room and the house in a matter of seconds to leave the three of us sitting in silence.

I can come back to Total Drama... maybe I can talk to Chris without him treating me like dirt... _Chris might actually talk to me as equals..._

My heart started to race at the thought of seeing Chris again... I could actually see Chris again if I became the co-host, a contestant, or a special guest... or an intern... should I see Chris again?

I look over at my cousin to see that he was staring at me with the same look that he gave me when someone mentioned Chris. Did he hear what I was thinking or something?

I wanted to get a reaction out of my aunt, who was still sitting in utter silence during the whole ordeal. I wasn't sure if she was in shock so I decided to find out for myself.

"Are there more people that are going to pop out at me looking like Chris? Am I going to wake up in the middle of the night to see someone dressed up as Chris dressed up in a Batman cape and cowl dangling me out of my open window? I'm not even joking! I don't want this to happen to me every day," I said as I stared at my oddly calm aunt and annoyed cousin.

"Don't think so, cuz. They know when to back off but they really want you back for some reason. I've never seen them so desperate. I guess McLean really is getting to them. Total Drama is still a big hit and if it got cancelled because of a some stupid narcissistic host, then it would be bad for their business," said Conner who smirked when he saw that I was glaring at him.

"You should go back to Total Drama, Topher," said my aunt, which surprised Conner and me.

"R-really? You won't be mad if I go back to Total Drama?" I asked carefully.

"Of course not! We're not the like rest of our family, Topher. I saw the light return to your eyes when he mentioned Total Drama. It makes you happy and if you're parents can't see that, then you can come live here with us permanently," she said with a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah, my brother went off to become a reporter in a big ol' city and I decided I wanted to go to college instead of staying put in a small town. There's nothing that you can do that'll make us abandon you," said Conner as he sat down on the floor.

I smiled at them and for the first time in awhile, it was a genuine smile. I couldn't believe my luck when I realized that I really didn't have to go through this alone. I was ready to make my decision.

"Well?" asked my aunt, which confused Conner.

"Well what?" I asked before realizing what she meant.

Conner turned to us with a lost look on his face. I jumped up out of my seat and threw my arms into the air. I pretended that I was standing in front of a camera and took in a deep breath before I said anything.

"Will Chris McLean get a new co-host? Will I come back as a contestant? Will I ever give up on my dreams and not come back? Will I just be a pain as a special guest or will I be a moron and come back as an intern? Find out next time on... Total! Drama-" I said before I was interrupted.

"Don't even go there, Topher! Save it for the show, kid," said Conner as he threw a throw pillow at my face.

I hope that I can make up my mind before Saturday...

* * *

** _(A.N. I just finished my first week back at school. From now on, it might take me a week or two to post a new chapter. I'm not sure how long this might take but I'm going to post a poll on my profile. In a week or so, I'm going to close it and write the next chapter depending on what you as a collective group chose.)_**


End file.
